Warriors: Life Beyond Boundaries
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: The sequel to Warriors: The Coming Danger. Icetail goes to twolegplace. He faces the decision of becoming a twoleg. Nightpaw, one of Tanglenose's kits loves a cat from a different clan. Friends made and secrets and trouble revealed. Rated T incase.
1. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books**

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Spottedstar- brown she-cat with golden spots.

**Deputy:** Hawkear- sandy colored she-cat.

**Medicine Cat:** Featherfoot- gray tom with black stripes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: none

**Warriors: **

Spiritwind- silver she-cat

Wildpath- black she-cat with light brown spots

Reedwing- red-orange tom

Brightfoot- blue-gray tom (mate: Rosepetal)

Graycloud- gray tom

Orangetail- light brown she-cat whose tail tip is a light orange

Leopardclaw- tom who looks like a miniature version of the LeopardClan cats

Tigerfur- she-cat who looks like a miniature version of the TigerClan cats

Rosepetal- red and white colored point she-cat (mate: Brightfoot)

Dapplepelt- tuxedo tom (Mate: Tanglenose)

Icetail- blue-gray tom (mate: Sandheart)

**Apprentices: **

**None**

**Queens: **

Tanglenose- black she-cat with white ears (Mate: Dapplepelt)

Sandheart- sandy colored she-cat who can turn into a twoleg (Mate: Icetail)

**Kits: **

Nightkit- black she-kit with lots of spunk

Patchkit- tuxedo tom kit

**RiverClan: **

**Leader:** Violetstar- blue she-cat who glows purple in the moonlight

**Deputy:** Yellowfoot- yellow and white colored point tom

**Medicine Cat:** Silverpath- silver colored she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** none

**Warriors: **

Blackfang- black tom

Jaguartooth- dark brown tom

Lilacfur- pale blue she-cat who glows lilac in the moonlight

Blueclaw- dark blue-gray tom

Brambletail- brown tom (not as dark as Jaguartooth)

Graywhisker- gray she-cat

Reedfur- dark brown tom who always has reeds in his fur

Mothfoot- black she-cat with white spots

Smallear- light gray she-cat

Goldenfur- golden colored she-cat

Flowpool- a light gray- light blue she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Tigerpaw- an orange tom with short black stripes

Swallowpaw- a light brown tom

**Queens:**

Featherheart- beautiful blue she-cat

**Kits: **

**WindClan: **

Leader: Magicstar- calico she-cat

Deputy: Rabbitear- light brown she-cat. She can hear rabbits really well.

Medicine Cat: Oneear- white tom who can hear through only one ear

Medicine Cat Apprentice: none

**Warriors: **

Pebbleclaw- light gray she-cat

Lightfoot- sand colored tom

Frostcloud- very pale blue she-cat

Heathertail- brown and black she-cat

Stormcloud- a dark gray tom

Darkstorm- black tom

Earthstorm- light brown she-cat whose pelt always has grass in it

Shadowstep- the lightest black there is (not gray) she-cat

**Apprentices- **

Clawpaw- dark brown tom

Thornpaw- golden she-cat

**Queens: **

None

**Kits: **

None

**ShadowClan: **

**Leader:** Cinderstar- light blue tom

**Deputy:** Clawtail- brown tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudfoot- white tom with one paw that is frozen (it is a very pale blue)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** none

**Warriors: **

Shortail- red tom with a short stumpy tail

Darkblade- black (the blackest black ever) tom

Silverpool- silver she-cat

Darkwater- dark gray she-cat with blue stripes

Brokenheart- golden colored tom with red stripes

Dawnstreak- blue-silver she-cat

Redfur- dark red tom

Hazelpelt- golden she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Secretpaw- tabby she-cat

Rainpaw- blue-gray tom

Mudpaw- brown tom

**Queens: **

None

**Kits: **

None

**Cats Outside Clans and Other Animals:**

Coco- dog that is friendly and loves to play with cats

Alexa- light grey she-cat

**Twolegs:**

Alison- short haired dirty blonde girl. Casey's twin

Casey- short haired dirty blonde girl. Alison's twin

Alexandra- Girl with thin, long hair that is light blonde. One of Alison and Casey's cousins

Katrina- short haired dark brown woman. Alison and Casey's mother


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books**

* * *

Prologue:

"Hawkear, go get Sandheart, Icetail, and Tanglenose please," Spottedstar meowed. Hawkear nodded and padded away to get them. She came back and left them in Spottedstar's den. "I need one of you to do something for me. Only one of you can do it, but I have an idea," Spottedstar meowed. Icetail and Tanglenose looked at Sandheart. Icetail looked back at Spottedstar and meowed, "But Sandheart can go anywhere. She can't even go outside the camp. She's going to have our kits soon." "Yes, I know. This is my plan…" Spottedstar meowed.


	3. Paw in a New World

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 1:

Icetail was coming to the end of the forest and the beginning of twoleg place. Once he got to the edge of the forest, he stared out crouching low to the ground. The wind was blowing his scent towards the twolegs, so he had to make sure they didn't see him. He padded to the right, searching for the twoleg nest that Sandheart had told him. Unfortunately, he had passed it and decided to go to her friend's, Alexandra, nest. He padded into the garden, looking at the flowers and birds chirping in the trees.

He was so busy looking around him, that he didn't notice that three twolegs had gotten in front of him. He hissed and tried running away, but they grabbed him. "It's so cute!" one twoleg said. There were two of them that looked alike. They had short, dirty blonde hair. The other one had really thin and long blond hair. He guessed that one was Alexandra. "Alexandra, since you have a dog and aren't allowed to have any other animals can we take it home?" one of the short haired twolegs said. "Why are you asking me, Alison? It's not mine. But it doesn't have a collar so I'm sure you can keep it," Alexandra answered. "Ya, your right!" the other short haired dirty blonde twoleg said.

"Alison! Casey! Say good-bye to your cousin. We have to go home," a twoleg shouted from far away. "Okay mom! Bye, Alexandra," Alison said. "Bye Alison. Bye Casey," Alexandra said. "Bye Alexandra," Casey (the other short haired dirty blonde twoleg) said. Alison and Casey walked away, keeping a firm grip on Icetail. He hissed as they put him in a monster. Icetail looked out as they took him far, far away from the forest.

They have weird names, Icetail thought. He looked up at Alison, who was holding him and glared at her. Alison looked down at him and smiled. "Mom isn't it so cute!" Casey said. "Yes, it is. Have you thought of a name?" Katrina (Alison and Casey's mom) said. Icetail hissed. I already have a name! He thought. "No, we haven't. We don't even know if it's a girl or boy," Alison said. "I'm a tom you mouse-brains!" Icetail hissed.

Both Alison and Casey looked down. "D-did it just talk to us? It said it was a tom. I think that means a boy cat, right?" Casey whispered. "So it wasn't just my imagination…" Alison whispered. "You can understand me?! Well then, I better tell you something about me. My name is Icetail, I am a warrior of ThunderClan and my mate is Sandheart," Icetail meowed. Casey put her finger over her mouth and whispered to Icetail, "Shh. Tell us more once we get to our house." "Hou-" Icetail started to meow. He slapped his tail over his mouth.

Once they got to Alison and Casey's house, the two twolegs took him to their room. "How can we understand you? Either your weird, or we're weird…I just hope it's not me, and Alison," Casey said. "I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I'm just a little kitty," Icetail mewed. "I have a feeling, you know more than we think," Alison said. "Nope. Nada. No way," Icetail meowed. Alison and Casey stared at him. "Okay! Maybe I do know something, but I'm not going to tell you two twolegs. Now let me say more about myself. Like I said, I am a warrior of ThunderClan and my mate is Sandheart. You probably know her by a different name though. You know her as Haley. She is a special cat and I have come here to twoleg place since she couldn't come," Icetail meowed. "What's a twoleg?" Alison asked. "You're a twoleg. You have two legs instead of four," Icetail meowed. "Why do have a weird name? I mean seriously! What kind of name is Icetail?" Casey said.

Icetail stared at her. "Look who's talking. Alison and Casey? That's what I call weird names. Now enough about me," Icetail meowed. "I'm Alison and that's Casey. We're twins and we go to middle school and we're good students. We like cats which is why we took you home," Alison said. "We told you about us, so tell us why we can talk to you," Casey said. "Okay. I'm here on a mission to look for cats like Sandheart. I have that power that Sandheart has now, so I can do better on the mission," Icetail meowed. "What power? What can you do?" Casey asked. "I'll show you now," Icetail meowed. He concentrated and then when he opened his eyes he was a twoleg boy with blue clothes. Alison and Casey stared in shock.


	4. Kits and Apprentices

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 2: Kits and Apprentices

Sandheart was in the nursery. Featherfoot told her she should have her kits either today tomorrow. That got Nightkit and Patchkit, Tanglenose's kits, very excited. They want some other kits to play with the few days of being kits they had left. They were 6 moons the next day.

"Patchkit? Want to play?" Nightkit asked. "Sure." Nightkit got a ball of moss and flung it at Patchkit. Patchkit fell and tumbled into Tanglenose and Sandheart. "Nightkit! Patchkit! Stop playing and give Sandheart and me a little bit of peace and quiet. Sandheart thinks she's going to have her kits soon, so I'm going to go tell Featherfoot. I want you two to sit down and be very quiet while I'm gone," Tanglenose meowed. Nightkit and Patchkit nodded and obeyed their mother.

Tanglenose came back with Featherfoot behind her. Sandheart whimpered in pain and Nightkit and Patchkit looked at her with panic in their eyes. Featherfoot dashed over and helped Sandheart. After that was over, Nightkit and Patchkit padded quietly to Sandheart. "Can we see them? What are their names? How many are there?" Nightkit asked. Sandheart purred with amusement. "Slow down, Nightkit. There are three kits, and there names are Treekit, that's the light brown she-kit ((looks like Treefur)), Rainkit, that's the Russian blue tom, and then there's Peachkit, that's the sandy colored she-kit. And of course you can see them. You can't play with them though. They're too young," Sandheart meowed. "Oh. Then I guess we'll play with them when we're apprentices," Nightkit meowed. Sandheart looked at her sympathetically. Nightkit padded away and curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning, Nightkit woke up to Patchkit bouncing around. "Patchkit! Stop bouncing around. Go outside. I'll be right there," Tanglenose meowed. Patchkit dashed away and waited patiently outside. "Why is he so happy, mom?" Nightkit asked. "Did you forget? You're going to be an apprentice now! And I talked to Spottedstar and she said you and Patchkit could go to the gathering tonight!" Tanglenose meowed. Nightkit was shocked. She was going to her first gathering the day she was named an apprentice! "Wow! I'm so excited! Are you coming mom?" Nightkit mewed. "Yes. Now let's go outside before your brother falls off a cliff from bouncing around," Tanglenose meowed with amusement.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge!" Spottedstar yowled. The cats of ThunderClan slowly padded out. Once they were all beneath the highledge, Spottedstar meowed, "Nightkit and Patchkit are ready to become apprentices. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Patchkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw. Reedwing, you will train Patchpaw. Leopardclaw was your mentor. I hope that his wisdom and kindness will pass through you to your new apprentice. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Nightkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Orangetail, you will train Nightpaw. Graycloud was your mentor. I hope that his responsibility and encouragement will pass through you to your new apprentice."

Orangetail and Reedwing padded over to Nightpaw and Patchpaw. "Hello. You two being the only apprentices here are going to have a lot of work to do, so you are going to have to be hard working and there shouldn't be any distractions," Orangetail meowed. Nightpaw nodded, her excitement gone and seriousness deep inside her. "Today will be a busy day. Since it's still early, we'll be able to show you the territory and maybe even teach you to hunt," Reedwing meowed. "Follow our paw prints, because we don't want you to wander into another clan's territory," Orangetail meowed.

The two apprentices padded behind their mentors, and sniffed around searching for new scents. Orangetail and Reedwing stopped at the WindClan border. "Do you smell something?" Orangetail asked. "Yes. I smell something. But it doesn't smell like prey," Patchpaw meowed. "That is WindClan you smell. This here marks the border," Reedwing meowed flicking his tail at the stream. They kept on padding along the border. They stopped at a big tree. "This is the Ancient Oak. All apprentices learn to climb here because it's got very big branches which make it easier to climb," Reedwing meowed. Nightpaw looked at the big heavy branches and thought that it looked quite easy to climb. "Can I try climbing now?" she asked. "No, we're too busy and we don't want you to get too tired since you two are going to the gathering," Orangetail meowed. They kept on padding along the border until they finally got to the ShadowClan border. "I smell something! Ugh. It's a yucky scent," Nightpaw meowed. "That's ShadowClan scent. There were rumors in the clans old home that the wind darkened their hearts," Orangetail meowed.

"Thank you for the introduction," a dark grey she-cat with blue stripes meowed. Orangetail spun around. "Hello Darkwater," Orangetail meowed. A blue-grey tom padded out of the shadows. "Hi. I'm Rainpaw," the tom meowed. Nightpaw looked at Rainpaw and thought that he didn't look like his heart was darkened. Actually, she thought he looked rather nice and friendly. "Hi Rainpaw," Nightpaw meowed. Patchpaw slapped her with his tail. "Ouch. What was that for?" she whispered to Patchpaw. "He's from another clan. The clan that all the other clans fear. ShadowClan drove out WindClan from their territory and the clan's old home," Patchpaw whispered. "So? He seems nice," Nightpaw whispered back.

Once they finished padding around the ThunderClan territory, they headed back to the camp. "We decided not to teach you to hut today, because you're probably tired. So, go sleep and we'll wake you up when it's time for the gathering," Orangetail meowed. Nightpaw nodded and padded over to the apprentices den. She curled up and thought for awhile. Orangetail padded in with a mouse and a vole in her mouth. "I thought you guys might want to eat. Nightpaw nodded and took the vole. She ate it quickly and then fell asleep.

Something was poking Nightpaw. "Hmm? Who is it?" Nightpaw mumbled. "It's Tanglenose. Orangetail told me to wake you up, because she was busy. It's time to go to the gathering," Tanglenose meowed. "Oh!" Nightpaw meowed. She quickly got up. "I'll be staying here to help Sandheart with Treekit, Rainkit, and Peachkit," Tanglenose meowed. "Oh. Okay. I'll tell you everything that happened when I get back!" Nightpaw meowed. Tanglenose smiled. "You better get going, or they'll leave without you!" Tanglenose meowed with amusement. Nightpaw bounded away and waited quietly. She wanted to see Rainpaw. She wanted to be friends with him.

Once they got to the tree bridge, Nightpaw jumped up swiftly and started padding across. "Be careful!" Patchpaw meowed from behind. "Oh come on! I won't fall! Ugh! Oh no!" Nightpaw meowed. She lost her grip and splashed into the water. She tried keeping her head above the surface, but couldn't. She started panicking, because she couldn't breathe. Everybody was letting her die! She let her body go limp and she started sinking down. Suddenly, something yanked her out of the water and carried her the rest of the way. The cat placed her down carefully. Nightpaw couldn't see who it was, because she didn't have the strength to open her eyes. She heard the cat pad away and come back with another cat. The second cat sniffed her and then said something to the other cat.

She scented a familiar scent and thought it was Tanglenose or Patchpaw. "Hello? Are you okay? I saw you fall. It's okay. That usually happens to every new apprentice. But usually a cat catches them before they fall in the water. I don't know why nobody helped you before. I would've, but I'm too young," a voice meowed. Nightpaw opened her eyes and saw Rainpaw sitting in front of her. "h-hi. I think I'm okay…" Nightpaw meowed. She coughed and shivered. Rainpaw got closer to her. "I'll help keep you warm. If you want of course. Usually nobody wants to be with a ShadowClan cat," Rainpaw meowed. He looked at Nightpaw with concern and happiness in his eyes.

"Why are you happy? Are you happy that I fell in or something?" Nightpaw asked. Rainpaw shook his head. "No, it's just…well…um, I like you. You seem nice and how you stood up for ShadowClan to your brother," Rainpaw meowed. "I-I like you too. But it's against the warrior code…" Nightpaw meowed. "So? Please! Will you be my mate? I know it's early, but I really love you and I don't want a ThunderClan cat to be your mate instead of me," Rainpaw meowed. It was too early for Nightpaw, but she said yes anyways because she loved him so much.


	5. Becoming a Twoleg

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 3: Becoming a Twoleg

"wow. So do you think this is why we were able to talk to you?" Alison said. "ya. I'm pretty sure. Now, Sandheart told me to go to school whatever that it," icetail said. Casey giggled. "well, you can't go to school like that! We have to help you with having a twoleg life," Casey said. "yes! Okay. First, you need a name. a name like ours," Alison said. Icetail stared at her. "you have got to be kidding me." "no, I'm not! Haley, I mean Sandheart has a twoleg name, and so you have to too!" Casey said. Icetail sighed. "fine. But you pick it," icetail said. Alison nodded and the two twins were whispering and looking at him for about 10 minutes. "okay! We decided that your name will be Robert! You will be our cousin that just moved here," alison said.

"now he needs to dye his hair. He can't go to school with blue hair…" Casey said. "yes. We do need to dye his hair. What color?" Alison said. "how about…red? We'll say that he's cousins with Haley also," Casey said. "great idea Casey! Come one. Lets go!" Alison said. She grabbed a baseball cap and put it on Robert's head. "wear this for now so people don't think you're weird," Alison said.

The three of them climbed out the window and walked 5 blocks to the hair shop. Alison and Casey looked at Robert thinking something was wrong. "oh no! Casey, we forgot to make him put on shoes!" Alison whispered. They told robert to stay there as they ran back to their house and then ran back in 10 minutes. "here, put on these," casey said. "okay," Robert said. Once he put the shoes on, they kept on walking.

When they got there, the twins talked to a person and told them what they wanted him to do. The guy nodded and told Robert to go over there. Once his hair was a normal color, they went back to their house and brought a lot of money. They went shopping for him and bought him a lot of clothes. "there goes all of our Christmas money and birthday money," Casey said when they were walking back. The day was almost over and they still had a lot to do.

Once they were home, they climbed back into their room through the window and had Robert go to the bathroom to change. "Robert, are you done? We're going to go tell our mom something and we need you there," alison said. He opened the door. "ya, I'm ready." He looked at himself in the mirror and felt weird. He didn't look the least bit like himself. Casey walked over to him and said, "stop looking at yourself and come!"

They climbed out the window and walked to the front door. Alison knocked on the door. "Coming!" Katrina opened the door. "hello. Who's this Alison and Casey?" Katrina asked. "this is our friend. He moved away and now he's visiting. He was wondering if he could stay here, because he has nowhere else to go," Casey said. Katrina thought for a moment and then said, "okay. Go get the guest room ready," Katrina said. Robert followed them, and helped them, following the instructions they gave him.

When they finished getting the room ready, they went to the kitchen and ate quickly. "we're going to go to the guest room and talk," Alison said. "okay. But be in bed by 10:00. you have school tomorrow," Katrina said. "okay mom," Casey said. They went over to the guest room and locked the door. "now we have to teach you how to talk. You can't be using these cat words like twoleg, twoleg nest, and twoleg place, etc. We are people. This is a house not a nest. This is a town not twoleg place," Alison said. "okay. Got it," Robert said.

The twins told him more words and then taught him more things. Finally it was 10:00. they got dressed in their pajamas and before the twins went to bed, they said to each other, "he's ready for school."

* * *

**Srry the chapters are short! i try to make the chapters go with the title and i try to make them only one day or two and the school day would probably make this a little too long and i really wanted to write about Nightpaw! lol. srry! i'll try to make the Nightpaw chapters longer than the Robert/Icetail chapters! Hope you like the story so far!  
**


	6. Meetings and Leavings

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 4: Meetings and Leavings

Rainpaw moved closer to Nightpaw and she whimpered. "Are you okay?" Rainpaw asked. "I-it hurts when you press against me," Nightpaw meowed. She coughed and shivered. Rainpaw looked at her with concern in his eyes. Rainpaw pricked his ears and whispered, "I'll be right back. I don't want us to be seen together." He dashed away into the trees and licked his fur clean.

Featherfoot came dashing over and saw Nightpaw propped against the tree. He sniffed her and asked, "What happened Nightpaw?" "I-I was w-walking across the t-tree bridge and then I-I f-fell. I splashed into t-the water, b-but nobody grabbed me. T-then I-I got lifted up, but I-I d-don't know w-who s-saved me," Nightpaw stuttered. She coughed a lot and shivered a lot. Her eyes started closing, but she struggled to keep them open. She wanted to hear what Rainpaw had to say. He had sounded like he was going to say something. "Okay. I'll be right back. Try not to close your eyes, so you can see who helped you. I'm sure you're curious about who would help another clan's apprentice," Featherfoot meowed. He left and Rainpaw dashed over and quickly meowed, "meet me tomorrow night at the ShadowClan border." He then ran away to his clan mates.

Featherfoot came back with Darkwater, the cat they had met on the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. "T-thank you for h-helping me," Nightpaw mewed. The last thing she heard was the yowl of one of the leaders starting the gathering. Featherfoot wanted to hear the gathering, but he had to watch Nightpaw. He grabbed Nightpaw by the scruff and padded over to the medicine cats and placed Nightpaw down gently next to him. Silverpath looked at Nightpaw and so did Cloudfoot and Oneear. "What happened to the poor apprentice?" Silverpath whispered. "She fell into the lake. She was just named an apprentice today too," Featherfoot whispered.

"May I start the gathering this time?" Spottedstar asked the other leaders. They all nodded. "ThunderClan has three new kits and two new apprentices," Spottedstar meowed. She looked down and saw Nightpaw next to Featherfoot. "Keep on with the gathering. I need to talk to someone," Spottedstar whispered to the leaders. She leapt down and padded over to Featherfoot. "Featherfoot? What happened to Nightpaw?" Spottedstar whispered. "She fell in the lake and nobody helped save her for quite awhile because she was at the end of the ThunderClan group, so she's unconscious. Darkwater saved her," Featherfoot whispered back. "Very well. You may leave the gathering earlier so you can go back to camp," Spottedstar meowed.

"We have two new warriors. Earthstorm and Shadowstep," Magicstar meowed. "ShadowClan also has two new warriors. Redfur and Hazelpelt," Cinderstar meowed. "There is no news for RiverClan," Violetstar meowed. "The gathering is over," Magicstar meowed. All the cats said good-bye to each other and grouped together with their clans. Spottedstar padded over to Patchpaw. "Be careful when you cross the tree bridge, Patchpaw," Spottedstar meowed. "Tell that to Nightpaw," Patchpaw meowed. "I can't I'll tell you when we get back to camp," Spottedstar meowed.

Patchpaw slowly and carefully crossed the tree bridge. "Hurry up!" a ShadowClan warrior meowed. Patchpaw lost balance, but Reedwing caught him. "Thanks," Patchpaw mumbled. When they got off the tree bridge, the ThunderClan cats padded quickly back to camp.

Patchpaw looked for Nightpaw's black pelt in the group of ThunderClan cats, but Featherfoot had left to the camp before the gathering was over. He padded over to Spottedstar. "Spottedstar-" "follow me, Patchpaw," Spottedstar interrupted. The two cats padded into the nursery. "Hello Patchpaw! Where's Nightpaw?" Tanglenose meowed. "Nightpaw fell into the lake, while crossing the tree bridge. Unfortunately, she was the last cat to cross in the ThunderClan group and ShadowClan was after. Luckily, Darkwater was kind enough to help Nightpaw. She's in Featherfoot's den right now," Spottedstar meowed.

Tanglenose got up. "What?! My poor kit! I must see her now. Oh, no and she was just named an apprentice today," Tanglenose meowed frantically. "It's getting late, Patchpaw. You should sleep because you still have to train even if Nightpaw doesn't. I'll be right back, Tanglenose," Spottedstar meowed. Spottedstar padded over to Featherfoot's den. "Featherfoot? Do you have an herb for Tanglenose? She's getting very frantic and I know she won't be able to sleep well," Spottedstar meowed. Featherfoot nodded. "Yes, I do," Featherfoot meowed. He disappeared behind a wall and came back with a folded leaf. "Give this to Tanglenose," Featherfoot meowed. "Thank you."

Spottedstar went to the nursery and placed the folded leaf down. "Tanglenose, eat this. Featherfoot told me to give it to you," Spottedstar meowed. Tanglenose shook her head. "No! My kit is the one that needs herbs," Tanglenose meowed as she pushed the herbs away. She padded out of the nursery and outside the camp. Sandheart looked at Spottedstar. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Sandheart asked. "Tanglenose will be fine. And so will Nightpaw. Stop worrying and sleep. You have kits that need your help," Spottedstar meowed. Sandheart nodded and fell asleep again.

Spottedstar padded to the warriors den. "Dapplepelt? Come here," Spottedstar meowed. Dapplepelt padded over to Spottedstar quietly. "What is it?" Dapplepelt asked. She told him what happened to Nightpaw. "I want you to talk to Tanglenose about it and tell her Nightpaw will be okay," Spottedstar meowed. Dapplepelt nodded and ran away outside the camp.

Dapplepelt saw Tanglenose and sat down next to her. "Tanglenose? Nightpaw's going to be all right. Don't worry," he meowed. "How do you know? This is all my fault for convincing Spottedstar to let them go to the gathering when they just became apprentices!" Tanglenose meowed. She put her muzzle in Dapplepelt's fur and cried. The two of them feel asleep there, under the stars.

The next morning, Spottedstar padded into the apprentices den. "Patchpaw? Do you want to see your sister? She might be awake now," Spottedstar meowed. Patchpaw got up quickly and followed Spottedstar. "Spottedstar, I-it's my fault she fell in. I told her to be careful, but she knows I'm always to cautious, but it was really slippery there. I should've told her that. Then maybe she'd of believed me," Patchpaw meowed. Spottedstar looked at him sympathetically. "It's not your fault. If she tried hard she wasn't that tired she wouldn't have fell in and I heard that she asked to keep exploring the territory, when they should've been eating and then sleeping," Spottedstar meowed. She purred with amusement.

Patchpaw smiled and quietly padded into Featherfoot's den. "Featherfoot?" Patchpaw asked. "Hello, Patchpaw. Here to see your sister? She's still not awake yet. I'm hoping she'll be up by tonight or tomorrow morning," Featherfoot meowed. "Tonight or tomorrow morning?! Shouldn't she be up now?" Patchpaw asked. "Calm down. She'll be fine, Patchpaw. But I'm worrying about how Tanglenose will take it since Spottedstar told me she didn't eat the poppy seeds," Featherfoot meowed. "Oh. Do you want me to try to convince her?" Patchpaw meowed. "Yes, thank you," Featherfoot meowed. He gave Patchpaw a leaf with poppy seeds in it.

Patchpaw went to the warriors den, to find she wasn't there. He checked the rest of the camp and couldn't find her anywhere. He ran to Featherfoot's den again. "Featherfoot! I can't find Tanglenose anywhere!" he meowed frantically. "Calm down. Stay here while I go tell Spottedstar," Featherfoot meowed. This can't wait! I'm going to find her myself, Patchpaw thought. He ran fast out of the camp and kept running until he couldn't hear or smell the camp.

He searched the territory the whole day, looking in bushes and climbing trees. He collapsed on the ground panting. He looked around him and didn't know where he was. He tried scenting the camp, but he couldn't find any scent. He padded forward and after awhile he started padding the other way. He kept on padding, until it got too late and he had to stop searching. He padded over to a bush and curled up inside it and fell asleep.

The next morning Nightpaw woke up. She looked around and found herself in the Featherfoot's den. Huh? How did I get here? I was just on the island, Nightpaw thought. She sat up and coughed. She felt tired, even though she had just been sleeping. "Featherfoot?" she asked. She pricked her ears hoping to hear Featherfoot coming over, but she didn't. She got up and padded around the den. That's weird. He's always here. I wonder where he is, Nightpaw thought. She padded outside, and looked up at the sky. It was getting close to dawn and there were no warriors or anybody here at all. Then, she felt tired and thought she'd have training soon, so she padded back to Featherfoot's den and curled up and just thought.

Featherfoot, Spottedstar, Orangetail, Reedwing, Tanglenose, and Dapplepelt were all out looking for Patchpaw. "Patchpaw?" Tanglenose meowed. Spottedstar stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. She padded over to a bush and pulled out Patchpaw. "H-hi Spottedstar. Tanglenose!" Patchpaw meowed. He ran over to Tanglenose and got close to her. "Patchpaw, what were you doing out here alone?" Spottedstar asked. "I-I decided to go looking for Tanglenose and I-I got lost," Patchpaw meowed. "You know not to ever go out by yourself. You will be punished for this. Let's go back," Spottedstar meowed sternly.

Featherfoot went to his den and looked at Nightpaw. Nightpaw opened her eyes and looked at Featherfoot. "Featherfoot? Where were you? I woke up and you weren't here. Nobody was in the camp. No warriors and Sandheart wasn't here either," Nightpaw meowed. "That was just a dream. I left to look for Patchpaw, but there were warriors here and Sandheart was here too," Featherfoot meowed. "But, how am I here? I was just at the gathering," Nightpaw meowed. "No, you have been here in my den for on sunrise," Featherfoot meowed. "Oh. Oh! I missed training? Then I have to catch up on training today and work hard," Nightpaw meowed as she stood up. "No, you're not training today. You need to rest. You have a cold," Featherfoot meowed. "Oh. But, I want to train and learn to hunt," Nightpaw meowed. "Maybe tomorrow."

The day went by slowly, but at night, Nightpaw snuck out and left the camp, hoping that Rainpaw would come back to where they were supposed to meet again. "Rainpaw?" she asked when she got there. "Nightpaw! Where were you yesterday? I was waiting for you," Rainpaw meowed. "I-I'm sorry. I was unconscious still," Nightpaw meowed. "Oh. Are you better now?" Rainpaw asked. "Yes. I'm going to start training again tomorrow," Nightpaw meowed. She purred and got close to Rainpaw. "Um…Rainpaw? Now that we're mates, would you ever jump in the water to save me if I fell in like Darkwater did?" Nightpaw asked. Rainpaw looked at her. "Yes, I would. Why? Do you want to fall in, so I can save you?" Rainpaw meowed with amusement. "Yes! I do actually. It's not that bad missing training and skipping the gathering if you can be by my side," Nightpaw meowed with amusement. "But, I'm serious about it." "Well, I'll be prepared next gathering," Rainpaw meowed. Nightpaw looked at the sky. "We should go back if we want some sleep. Bye! See you again tomorrow," Nightpaw meowed.

* * *

**i think the ending kind of stinks, but for some reason i like it when Nightpaw falls off the tree bridge. The next Nightpaw chapter will be a gathering again, because 1. Nothing interesting goes on between the time now to the gathering besides meetings. and 2. i want Sandheart's kits to be old enough to become apprentices already! I hope you're enjoying it! **


	7. First School Day and a Hidden Secret

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 5: First School Day and Hidden Secrets

Robert woke up at dawn and got dressed. He walked out of the guest room and went to the kitchen. He didn't know how to cook, so he went to the twins room and knocked on the door. "Alison? Casey?" Robert whispered. Alison and casey sat up and looked at the door. "I'll get it," Alison said. Alison walked over to the door and opened it. "Robert? You're dressed already?" Alison asked. "ya, and I'm hungry, but I don't know how to cook," Robert said. "I can cook. I'll make breakfast now," Casey said walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "okay."

Once breakfast was made, the three ate quickly and grabbed their backpacks. Alison and Casey wrote a note to their mom saying that they left early and then they left to school.

Once they were at their school, Alison and Casey took Robert to the principals office to sign him up. Once at homeroom, they talked. "How long do you think you're going to stay here?" Alison whispered. "I don't know. However long it takes to find many different cats with this special ability. It's gotten everywhere, and my job is to find all the cats with the ability and also twolegs and bring them to the ThunderClan camp. I've noticed that they tend to not fit in like I probably won't," Robert said. Alison and Casey looked at each other seriously and then giggled. "of course you will! All the girls are desperate with boys. Except…maybe one boy. We don't even know his name. he's that boy over there. But, do you think we're special? Because we don't fit in. not totally. We have our own group of friends though, and we like it!" Casey said. "he could be one of the special twolegs. And I'm sure you aren't. although, you might want to try," Robert said. "now?" Alison asked. "of course not! Are you crazy?" Robert hissed. "hold that tongue. You're starting to act like a cat with all the hissing," Casey said. "sorry."

Once everybody was here, the teacher introduced Robert. "Class, this is Robert. He's new here," the teacher said. They class greeted him. They worked on history, math, and English and then had lunch. Robert was happy to have a break, because he wasn't used to all this new stuff. He had never learned how to do it. Why didn't Sandheart warn me about this? He thought. "so, how's it feel like being the new person here?" Alison asked. "weird. I don't know any of the stuff here the teacher's saying. I've never learned how to do any of it!" Robert complained. "we'll teach you. As long as you teach us about the clans and what you do," Casey said. "sure."

"Hi Alison and Casey! Hi Robert! You know, you remind me of someone," Alexandra said. "really? Who?" Robert asked. "my friend Haley," Alexandra said. "she's my cousin," Robert said. "well that's why! So, do you guys wanna do anything after school? I over heard the teacher telling the other teachers that she isn't going to give us homework! And all because of you, Robert!" Alexandra said. "wow. I feel special now, Alexandra," Robert said. They all laughed. "by the way, you can call me Alex for short," Alexandra said. Robert nodded. "I'm so sorry Alex, but we're busy today. Our mom said she'd take us somewhere," Casey said. "me too," Robert said. "oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow if we don't have much homework!" Alex said. "sure!" Alison said.

They all talked and ate until lunch break was over and they headed back to class. They worked on science, literature, and computer class in which Alison and Casey had to help Robert turn on the computer. When they got home, Alison and Casey locked the door and pulled down the shades.

"okay. We're going to try to turn into a cat. But first, you turn into a cat so we can know what to do," Alison said. "okay. I miss being a cat anyways," Robert said. He concentrated and turned back into a cat. He leaped up onto the top of their bookcase. "okay, so all we have to do is close our eyes and concentrate hard on it?" Casey asked. "yes." "okay. Here it goes!" Alison said. The twins closed their eyes and concentrated hard. Robert was surprised by what he saw. The two twins had turned into ginger she-cats! "wow! I was wrong! You two are special!" Robert meowed. Alison and Casey looked at each other. "How come we're not the color of our hair?" Casey asked. "well, blonde colored twolegs or blonde colored cats don't turn into the pelt/hair color they were before. I don't know why though," Robert meowed. "well, wanna get our neighbors cat to show us around so we can see out town in a cats view?" Alison asked. "sure!" Casey meowed. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

**Kind of obvios that was going to happen, right? ya well, i think i stink at writing Robert/Icetail chapters...if you actually like them tell me and i will be in shock...seriously...**


	8. Gathering and Nightpaw's Secret Revealed

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 6: Gathering and Nightpaw's Secret Revealed

Nightpaw got ready to go to the gathering tonight. Nightpaw thought about how she told Rainpaw she would fall in, so he could save her. I don't think I will. Then everybody'll think I'm so clumsy and stupid to fall in again, Nightpaw thought. She padded into the nursery. "Hi Sandheart! I want to say hi to Peachkit," Nightpaw meowed. Peachkit bounded over to her. "Hi Nightpaw! You're going to the gathering? You're so lucky! I wish I could go. Can you tell me all about it when you come back? I'll be awake waiting," Peachkit meowed. "Sure!" Peachkit and Nightpaw were very good friends even if Nightpaw was about 6 moons older.

Nightpaw padded beside Patchpaw on the way to the gathering. "You'll be careful, right?" Patchpaw asked. "Yes. I'll only fall off if I get surprised and why would I get surprised?" Nightpaw meowed. Patchpaw nodded and leapt onto the tree bridge and carefully climbed over. Nightpaw placed one paw carefully in front of the other. She pricked her ears as she heard Secretpaw talking to Rainpaw. "You're so lucky Rainpaw! You get to be a warrior soon!" Secretpaw meowed. Nightpaw's grip loosened and she splashed into the water and hit her head hard against the bottom of the tree. She went unconscious and floated down beneath the tree.

Patchpaw ran across the tree bridge and went to Featherfoot. "Featherfoot! Nightpaw fell off again, but she hit her head against the bottom of the tree!" Patchpaw mewed frantically. "Oh, no! Nightpaw!" Featherfoot meowed. The two cats waited for ShadowClan to pass and then ran onto the tree. Featherfoot jumped in the water and came back up gasping for air holding Nightpaw in his mouth. Patchpaw grabbed Nightpaw by the scruff and lifted her up as Featherfoot scrambled out of the water. "We can't go back to the camp when the gathering hasn't even started. Let's bring her over to the island and get the water out of her," Featherfoot meowed. Patchpaw nodded and placed Nightpaw gently on the ground when he got on the island.

Silverpath padded over to Featherfoot. "Again?" she asked. "Yes. From now on I'm going to be behind her to catch her if she falls," Featherfoot meowed. "Good idea. Need any help?" Silverpath meowed. "Yes. Help me get the water out of her," Featherfoot meowed. Patchpaw watched the two medicine cats with panic on his face. Why does she always fall off? He thought. He remembered that ShadowClan were behind them and that Secretpaw had said something to Rainpaw. She's in love with Rainpaw for sure! He thought. He padded away and saw Mudpaw, the new ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice running over to where Featherfoot and Silverpath were.

Patchpaw sat down beside Orangetail and redwing. "Where's Nightpaw?" Orangetail asked. Patchpaw looked at her and meowed, "she fell in again. I don't know why she fell in again! I told her to be careful and she knew this time!" he buried his face in Orangetail's fur and cried. He heard pawsteps and sat up right, trying not to look like a kit. "Patchpaw, where's Nightpaw?" Tanglenose asked. Patchpaw flicked his tail to the trees. Tanglenose started to pad over there, but Spottedstar yowled, "Cats of all clans! Time for the gathering to start!" Tanglenose stopped, turned around and sat next to Dapplepelt.

Once again, when Spottedstar looked down, she noticed Featherfoot, Silverpath and Mudpaw not sitting with the other medicine cats. "I'm sorry, but something's wrong. Start the gathering without me. There's no news for ThunderClan anyways," Spottedstar whispered to the other leaders. They all nodded. Spottedstar leapt down and padded over to the trees, where she scented the missing cats. "Featherfoot, Silverpath, Mudpaw? Why are you not at the gathering?" Spottedstar asked. "Can I leave to the camp?" Featherfoot asked showing Nightpaw. "Yes, Featherfoot. You may," Spottedstar meowed. "I will go with you. Let me tell Reedwing he's in charge."

Spottedstar told Reedwing and then followed Featherfoot to the camp. When they got there, Peachkit looked up and saw Featherfoot carrying Nightpaw and Spottedstar following. Peachkit followed Featherfoot into the medicine cats den along with Treekit. "What happened to Nightpaw?!" Peachkit asked. "I will tell you two in the morning. It's getting late, and I'm sure mother wants to sleep," Featherfoot meowed. He gently pushed them out of his den and watched them go to the nursery.

Featherfoot fell asleep next to Nightpaw. The next morning when he woke up, he checked Nightpaw and then padded out to get a piece of fresh-kill. Spottedstar padded over to him. "I could've sent Patchpaw over to give you fresh-kill if you had wanted," Spottedstar meowed. Featherfoot shook his head. "It's okay. I felt like getting my fresh-kill today. And can you send Peachkit and Treekit over to my den? They wanted to ask me something last night," he meowed. Spottedstar nodded and padded away.

Featherfoot padded to his den and waited for Treekit and Peachkit. He turned around when he heard someone coming. "Hi Featherfoot!" Peachkit meowed. "Hi Peachkit and Treekit. You asked me what happened to Nightpaw yesterday and you still want to know, right?" Featherfoot meowed. Peachkit and Treekit nodded and sat down as Featherfoot told them what happened. "Oh my goodness! Poor Nightpaw! Do you need any help?" Treekit mewed. Featherfoot nodded. "And I'll watch and keep Nightpaw company!" Peachkit meowed. she padded over to Nightpaw and sat down watching Nightpaw.

Peachkit and Treekit stayed and helped Featherfoot the whole day. Once it was dusk, Sandheart went over to Featherfoot's den. "hello? Is everything all right in here?" Sandheart asked. Peachkit pounced on her mother. "yes! We're helping Featherfoot take care of Nightpaw!" she mewed excitedly. Sandheart smiled. "that's nice. You can stay a little longer, if Featherfoot is okay with it," Sandheart meowed. "Yay! Thank you!" Peachkit mewed happily.

"okay. You're job is done for today. Come back again tomorrow. I think she'll be better then," Featherfoot meowed. Peachkit and Treekit nodded and bounded away to the nursery. Spottedstar came in. "so, you got them to help you?" Spottedstar asked. She purred with amusement. "no. actually, Treekit wanted to help and Peachkit just wanted to watch Nightpaw. She got bored though. But, I think I've found the future medicine cat," Featherfoot meowed. "yes, I think Treekit would make a great medicine cat," Spottedstar meowed.

The next morning, Nightpaw woke up and noticed she was in Featherfoot's den. Again! I must seem like such a klutz to all the clans. Especially Rainpaw, Nightpaw thought. She sat up and looked around. Peachkit skipped in and looked at Nightpaw. "Nightpaw! Yay!" she mewed. Treekit padded in behind her and dashed over behind a wall. She came back with Featherfoot. "good morning Nightpaw," Featherfoot meowed. he checked her and then let her go train. Nightpaw dashed to the warriors den and poked her head inside.

"Orangetail? You're still sleeping?" she meowed. Orangetail sat up and padded towards Nightpaw. "hi Nightpaw. Come on! Let's go train. You have to catch up to Patchpaw, in training," she meowed. they padded to the training hollow and Patchpaw and Nightpaw trained together. Patchpaw was surprised to see Nightpaw fighting so well, and so was Orangetail.

"okay. You two are doing very well. We're going to teach you something new today. When you're pinned down, let yourself go limp, so that your attacker thinks you're giving up. Then, push yourself up quickly and then keep attacking. Now, Nightpaw I want you to try that with Patchpaw," Orangetail meowed. Nightpaw nodded and the two apprentices started fighting and then Patchpaw pinned her down. She let her body go limp and Patchpaw let his grip loosen, but not enough for Nightpaw to get up, so when she tried to get up she got pushed back to the floor.

"Patchpaw! That isn't the way an attacker would react to that. Try thinking like the attacker. You don't know what she's going to try next," Reedwing meowed. Patchpaw nodded and let go of Nightpaw. She crouched down and lightly hit him on the head he then dodged to the side, distracting Nightpaw, and pinned her down. She struggled to get up and went limp. His grip loosened and Nightpaw pushed herself up and pinned Patchpaw down. Patchpaw let his body go limp, but Nightpaw didn't loosen her grip.

Patchpaw struggled and didn't go limp. Finally he let his body go limp, but Nightpaw still didn't loosen her grip. He then kept struggling and yelped, "Nightpaw! Let go! Stop it! You're not supposed to keep holding me down!" "so? I'm acting how your attacker would act. If I just pulled the trick on you why would I fall for it myself?" Nightpaw meowed. Orangetail ran over there and pulled Nightpaw off Patchpaw. "Nightpaw?! What's gotten into you?" Orangetail meowed. Nightpaw hissed. "he didn't let me go! Why should I let him?" she snapped. Orangetail looked at her sternly. "Nightpaw, he did it by accident. He knew what you were going to do, and he didn't know he was supposed to act like the attacker, who doesn't know what you're going to do," Orangetail meowed.

Nightpaw snorted. "even a kit would know what to do!" she dashed away and stopped for a minute. She looked at the sky. Perfect! It's going to rain! She thought. She started padding towards the camp until it started raining hard. She dashed away towards the ShadowClan border and hid in a bush. She waited and then saw Rainpaw. "Rainpaw!" she meowed. Rainpaw looked over to the bush and saw Nightpaw. "Nightpaw!" he meowed. she ran out of the bush and purred as she got close to Rainpaw. "I heard you're going to be a warrior soon! When?" she asked. "Tomorrow! I'm very excited," Rainpaw meowed. "I had to be mean to Patchpaw to get here on time. I feel really bad, but I love you and I didn't want you to think I don't anymore," Nightpaw meowed. Rainpaw purred. "thank you! That was very kind of you. And we got very lucky that it rained," Rainpaw meowed. "yes! Very lucky. Orangetail, Reedwing, and Patchpaw would've found me and that would've been bad," Nightpaw meowed.

Patchpaw was watching all this. How could she! She was mean to me because of a ShadowClan cat! Patchpaw thought. He stepped out of his hiding place and watched as Rainpaw's face of happiness changed to fear. "n-Nightpaw? T-turn around," Rainpaw meowed. Nightpaw spun around and gasped. "Patchpaw! How much did you hear?" she asked. "all of it," Patchpaw growled. "y-you aren't going to tell anyone right? Please, Patchpaw! I love Rainpaw and he loves me back. I-I would hate you forever if you told anyone. That is the worst thing you could ever do to me," Nightpaw meowed. "is it as bad as being hurt because of a rival clan's member is in love with your sister and your sister loves him back?!" Patchpaw asked angrily. "I'm sorry Patchpaw! But, you don't understand how I feel, because you don't love a cat. Not a cat in a different clan or in ThunderClan! If you knew, you wouldn't be angry," she meowed. Patchpaw growled and glared at Nightpaw and Rainpaw.

"please Patchpaw! Don't tell anyone!" Nightpaw meowed desperately. "no! I'll tell everyone in ThunderClan and get you in trouble. You deserve it!" Patchpaw hissed. "fine! But it won't matter!" Nightpaw hissed back. She spun around faced Rainpaw. "Rainpaw, take me to your camp. I want to leave ThunderClan and join ShadowClan!" she meowed.

* * *

**Oh no! Do you think Rainpaw is actually going to let her leave? Well, i just can't leave this like this and have nothing happen, so i'm going to post another nightpaw chapter instead of Robert/Icetail! i think the beginning kinda stunk, but the end got better. Ya, so do you like it so far, being my second ((Never Ending Story is not mine. It's a website's and i added a little becuase i'm part of the website. I didn't write all of it)) story?**


	9. The Change and the Attack

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 7: The Change and the Attack

Rainpaw stared at Nightpaw in shock. "Nightpaw, are you sure?" he asked. Patchpaw hissed. "Nightpaw, leave! I don't care! I hope you fall in the lake and die next gathering!" Patchpaw hissed as he stormed away. Nightpaw watched him and turned around. "yes. I hate everybody in ThunderClan! Especially Patchpaw. He's my brother! He's supposed to be there for me," Nightpaw hissed.

Rainpaw took Nightpaw to the ShadowClan camp. When they got there, he took her to Cinderstar. Rainpaw knocked on the wall with his tail. "Come in!" Cinderstar meowed. Rainpaw padded into Cinderstar's den, with Nightpaw following behind him. "Rainpaw? Why is there a ThunderClan apprentice in the ShadowClan camp?" he asked. "she would like to join," Rainpaw meowed. Cinderstar thought for a moment and then meowed, "well, it's Thunderclan's loss and our gain so sure. Rainpaw, I'd like you to show her around the camp while I decide who her mentor will be."

Rainpaw showed her around the camp. "so, do you think you'll be able to live here?" Rainpaw asked. He purred with amusement. "yes! Absolutely. As long as I'm away from Patchpaw," she meowed.

Cinderstar padded over to the middle of the camp. "cats of ShadowClan! I have two ceremonies to do!" Cinderstar yowled. Once all the cats were there, Cinderstar meowed, "Rainpaw is old enough to become a warrior and he has learned enough. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Rainpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Rainpaw replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Rainstorm. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior." "Rainstorm! Rainstorm!" the clan chanted.

"Congratulations, Rainstorm! I think it's an awesome name!" Nightpaw meowed.

"We have one more ceremony to perform. Nightpaw, an apprentice from ThunderClan, has decided to join ShadowClan. Her mentor will be Darkwater," Cinderstar meowed. Darkwater padded over to her and meowed, "I met you on the border when you were just named an apprentice and I saved you. It's no wonder he made you my apprentice. I am pleased to be your mentor. You will be made a warrior earlier than you would of in ThunderClan, because Secretpaw is going to be made a warrior in 3 days and you will learn everything you need to in those days. You better be prepared," Darkwater meowed. Nightpaw nodded and got ready to train hard.

Three days later, Nightpaw was fighting like a warrior. A ShadowClan warrior. Cinderstar padded over to the middle of the camp. "Cats of ShadowClan! We have two apprentices that are ready to be warriors. Secretpaw, please step forward. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Secretpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Secretpaw answered. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Secretpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Secretwhisker. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Nightpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Nightpaw replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Nightshadow. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior." "Secretwhisker! Nightshadow! Secretwhisker! Nightshadow!" the clan chanted.

It was the gathering, and Nightshadow was going with Secretwhisker and Rainstorm. "I can't wait to go to the gathering! I want to see how Patchpaw feels when he knows I'm a warrior now!" Nightshadow meowed. Rainstorm and Secretwhisker purred with amusement. "I'm serious! I still hate him!" Nightshadow hissed. She had told Secretwhisker every reason why she joined ShadowClan, which meant she knew rainstorm and Nightshadow loved each other even when they were in different clans. "I can't believe how you left though! I could never leave ShadowClan!" Secretwhisker meowed. Nightshadow smiled. "I know. I feel like I fit in ShadowClan anyways. My name sure does!" she meowed.

When they got to the tree bridge, Nightshadow padded across it without falling. When she got to the island, the three cats, padded around talking. When Nightshadow wasn't looking, she bumped into Patchpaw. "I'm so-. Oh. It's just you," Nightshadow meowed. "Nightpaw. I'm sorry. Will you please come back? I miss you!" Patchpaw meowed desperately. "ha! No. I won't! and you call me Nightshadow now. I'm a warrior. The advantages of being in ShadowClan!" Nightshadow meowed. she got close to rainstorm and purred. Patchpaw was shocked. She loves being in ShadowClan! I thought she would miss ThunderClan! And Peachkit! Does she realize that she broke Peachkit's heart when she left? Patchpaw thought. "b-but don't you miss Peachkit?" Patchpaw asked. Nightshadow paused for a moment. "yes, but I'm not coming back. I'll see her at gatherings," she meowed. she padded away quickly, before Patchpaw could keep bugging her.

Spottedstar padded over to Patchpaw with Tanglenose, Dapplepelt and Featherfoot behind her. "did you convince her?" Spottedstar asked. "no! she won't even come back for Peachkit! And she's a warrior now! I don't know how, but she is! And she seems to really love it in ShadowClan. I think we've lost her forever!" Patchpaw meowed.

Orangetail was talking to Darkwater when she saw Nightshadow with rainstorm and Secretwhisker. "Nightpaw. Why did you leave? And why were you mean to your brother?" Orangetail meowed. Nightshadow pushed passed her silently and sat with the other ShadowClan cats. "I can't take it! They're all asking me questions and stuff! I'm not going back! I don't want to," Nightshadow meowed. suddenly, someone came up to her and poked her gently. "what? Who is it?" Nightshadow asked. "I-it's me. Can we talk? For just one minute? Please?" Tanglenose mewed. Nightshadow glared at her. "please?" "fine." She padded with Tanglenose into the trees. "Nightpaw? Why did you leave? I miss you! Now I only have one of my kits with me! And you were the one that made me happy always. You always were happy and made other cats smile," Tanglenose meowed. "I left because of Patchpaw! Didn't he tell you what I did?" Nightshadow meowed. "n-no. what did you do?" Tanglenose asked. Nightshadow looked at Tanglenose. "I'm not going to tell you, but just so you can save your time I'm not going to go back," Nightshadow meowed. she padded away as the leaders called the attention of the clans.

"ShadowClan is happy to announce that we have 3 new warriors! Rainstorm, Secretwhisker, and Nightshadow! Also, Dawnstreak is going to have kits soon," Cinderstar meowed. "ThunderClan has an apprentice that will be named a warrior soon and 3 kits that are almost ready to become apprentices," Spottedstar meowed. she looked at Nightshadow and sat down on the thick branch again. "RiverClan also has 3 kits that are almost ready to become apprentices and some apprentices almost ready to be warriors," Violetstar meowed. "Same news as ThunderClan and RiverClan," Magicstar meowed. "Then the gathering is over," Spottedstar meowed.

While ShadowClan was crossing the tree bridge, Nightshadow heard Spottedstar crossing. Nightshadow carefully crossed and then left the back of the group and padded with rainstorm by her side. Featherfoot looked at Spottedstar. "Spottedstar? I don't know how, but she just crossed easily. And did you see how she's real close to that ShadowClan warrior? I think she broke the warrior code when she was an apprentice!" Featherfoot meowed. Spottedstar nodded. "Yes, I agree. I hope she's glad she left her mother and all her family and friends for one cat."

During the next 3 moons, Nightshadow was hunting and fighting for ShadowClan as if it was the first clan she was ever in and Dawnstreak had two kits named Shadekit, a black tom, Moonkit, a silver she-kit. Meanwhile, in ThunderClan Patchpaw was named a warrior and Peachkit and Rainkit were apprentices training to be warriors and Treekit was training to be a medicine cat. It was the night of the gathering, and Nightshadow was going to the gathering with Secretwhisker. Rainstorm was not coming this time.

When they got there, Peachpaw was crossing, but Nightshadow didn't notice. Peachpaw got to a slippery area and splashed in. Nightshadow looked at her and whispered to Secretwhisker, "should I? I guess I should since someone saved me." Secretwhisker nodded. Nightshadow slipped into the water and pulled the apprentice up and took her to the island. "I just saved a ThunderClan cat. What will Cinderstar think? Will he think I want to go back to ThunderClan?" Nightshadow meowed to Secretwhisker. "Trust me Nightshadow. He won't. We just need you to go into a battle with ThunderClan and that's how he'll know you don't want to go back. But first, how are we going to go into battle?" Secretwhisker asked. "I don't know…" Nightshadow answered.

Peachpaw opened her eyes and coughed up water. "N-Nightshadow?" Peachpaw asked. Nightshadow looked at Peachpaw. "What?" she snapped. "I-I just wanted to k-know why you l-left," Peachpaw meowed weakly. "I left because of my stupid brother, Patchpaw," Nightshadow meowed. She left Peachpaw and went over to Featherfoot. "Featherfoot, a little apprentice from ThunderClan just fell in. if you don't care, whatever. Let her die. She's not in my clan," Nightshadow meowed. Featherfoot spun around and looked at her. "What?!" Featherfoot meowed. He dashed over to Peachpaw. "Nightshadow? You care a little don't you? I mean, you saved her, right?" Secretwhisker meowed. Nightshadow hissed. "Do you want me to leave? Okay, I admit I miss ThunderClan, but even if I wanted to I could never go back!" Nightshadow meowed. "I don't want you to leave! But, it's just… saved her, so you don't really want her to die." "She was my best friend, and I hated leaving her, but I don't belong there. I belong in ShadowClan. So now let's think of how we should attack ThunderClan. I mean, we need a reason," Nightshadow meowed. Secretwhisker nodded.

They thought until the gathering started and they listened carefully. "ShadowClan has two kits getting close to the age of apprentices," Cinderstar meowed. ShadowClan always made their kits apprentices a little earlier than usual. "ThunderClan has two new apprentices training to be warriors and one apprentice training to be a medicine cat," Spottedstar meowed. "RiverClan also has two apprentices training to be warriors and one medicine cat apprentice," Violetstar meowed. "Now news for WindClan." "That ends the gathering then," Violetstar meowed. As Nightshadow padded over the tree bridge, she saw Peachpaw with Featherfoot. She glared at them and crossed the tree bridge.

Peachpaw watched Nightshadow. "Featherfoot? Why does Nightshadow hate me now? We used to be best friends!" she asked. "She's in a different clan now and she misses ThunderClan for sure, but she doesn't want to come back. We will convince her, though. Don't worry. She won't be mad at Patchtail forever," Featherfoot meowed. Peachpaw looked at him. "Hopefully," she muttered. Featherfoot picked up Peachpaw and carried her across. When they got back to the camp, Treepaw asked Peachpaw what happened. She sighed and looked at the ground sadly, her tail drooping. Patchtail watched them and decided he would drag Nightshadow back to ThunderClan.

"Rainstorm? Would you like to sleep out there by the lake? Please?" Nightshadow asked. Rainstorm nodded and the two of them padded out into ShadowClan territory. Patchtail watched them, and started sneaking up on them. Once he got close enough, he pounced on Nightshadow and started pulling her by the scruff. Rainstorm leapt on Patchtail and pinned him down hard. He let go and Nightshadow pinned him down. "How dare you cross onto ShadowClan territory?" Nightshadow hissed. "W-wait! Nightshadow, it's me your brother," Patchtail mewed. "I know! I'm not stupid you mouse-brained fool!" Nightshadow hissed.

Nightshadow accidentally loosened her grip and Patchtail grabbed her by the scruff when he pushed himself upward. Rainstorm chased after them, but stopped once they ran into ThunderClan territory. He ran back to the camp and yowled, "Attack the ThunderClan camp! They took Nightshadow!"

When Patchtail got back, Spottedstar gasped. "Patchtail! You did it!" she meowed. "Let me go! Let me go now!" Nightshadow hissed. Patchtail let her go, but blocked the entrance. Nightshadow looked around and felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She hissed and whacked Spottedstar hard on the head, claws unsheathed. "Nightshadow! No! Why did you just attack Spottedstar?" Patchtail meowed. Once she saw Spottedstar fell on the ground losing a life, she dashed over to Patchtail and whacked him hard on the head too, but claws unsheathed he feel on the ground, but stood back up. Suddenly, rainstorm, Cinderstar, Secretwhisker, Darkwater, Darkblade, and Shorttail barged into the ThunderClan camp. "Attack!" Cinderstar yowled.

Orangetail, Reedwing, Sandheart and Tanglenose came dashing out of the warriors den and saw Nightshadow attack Patchtail and they tried pulling her off. "Get off me!" she hissed. She leapt on Tanglenose and dug her claws in Tanglenose's back. She let go and then slashed her claws at Sandheart. Sandheart hissed and attacked back. Sandheart raked her claws hard down Nightshadow's back and Nightshadow yowled with pain. Rainstorm bit Sandheart's tail hard and Sandheart let go and spun around to face rainstorm. Nightshadow pinned Sandheart down and when Sandheart went limp she didn't loosen her grip.

Then, something bit Nightshadow's tail and was raking its claws hard down her back. Nightshadow yowled, but didn't let go of Sandheart. Finally she let go and feel on her back and rolled around, squishing the cat that was under her. Sandheart pulled Nightshadow up and grabbed the cat that was clinging onto her. "Peachpaw! Go to Featherfoot's den and get Rainpaw too!" she meowed. Peachpaw shook her head and leapt on Nightshadow. She hissed and Nightshadow pushed her back hard against the ground until she felt Peachpaw let go. Nightshadow leapt on Sandheart and then Sandheart copied what Nightshadow had done to Peachpaw. Rainstorm bit and scratched Sandheart until she finally got off.

The cats kept on fighting until ThunderClan finally gave up and let ShadowClan have Nightshadow back. Nightshadow hissed at Patchtail. "You thief! I'll be back! And next I'll kill you!" she growled. Patchtail stood strong and then padded away to Featherfoot's den. "Featherfoot. We're never going to get her back. She just promised to me that next time she'd kill me!" he meowed. "She was here?" "I sneaked into ShadowClan territory and dragged her to the camp. But, then ShadowClan came and attacked," Patchtail meowed. "Oh." Peachpaw came dashing into the den crying. "She hates me! She really hates me! She squished me as if I was a tiny little bug!" Peachpaw meowed. Nightshadow had made ThunderClan understand that she had no intention of going back.

Back in the ShadowClan camp Cinderstar meowed, "Nightshadow, I'm very proud of you. I wasn't sure that you'd fight against ThunderClan when I first let you join. I'm really very proud." Nightshadow smiled. "Now, go to Cloudfoot's den. Some of those cuts look bad." Nightshadow nodded and padded over to Cloudfoot's den. She had done it. She proved that she was a good and loyal ShadowClan warrior and she had told her old clanmates that she was never coming back…

* * *

**What do you think? Like it?? lol. Well, i hope you do! Nightshadow's really got a grudge against thunderClan and she isn't ever going to ever give it up! Or maybe she will... Maybe she will go back to ThunderClan and leave Rainstorm and Secretwhisker. But would ThunderClan accept her if she decided to join again? Keep on reading! ((Well, when i post the next chapter, it's going to be a Robert/Icetail one, so ya... But the chapter after that will be Nightshadow chapter!!))**


	10. Journey Into the Forest

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 8: Journey into the Forest

It had been three 6 moons since Icetail was at the ThunderClan camp and he had learned a lot about being a twoleg and he had found 2 twolegs that were special. He decided to journey into the woods with them, so he could show them around and so he could say hello to his clanmates. He was looking forward to seeing his kits which were apprentices and Tanglenose's and Dapplepelt's kits which were warriors.

"Alison? Casey? I would like to take you two into the forest," Robert said. "Really? That's awesome!" Alison said. "But first, you need better names. You will be apprentices. Alison, you will be Honeypaw and Casey, you will be Sunpaw," Robert said. "Oh, wow! I love our names!" Casey said.

They turned into cats and then left the house and ran to Alexandra's house. When they saw no one was there, the dashed into the forest. They kept running, but unfortunately they were in ShadowClan territory. Nightshadow was out hunting by herself, when she scented intruders. She hid in a bush and watched as Icetail, Honeypaw, and Sunpaw padded further into ShadowClan territory.

When they got closer she leapt out of the bush. "What do you three cats think you're doing in ShadowClan territory?" Nightshadow asked. Honeypaw and Sunpaw crouched low to the ground. "We're sorry. It's Icetail of ThunderClan. I was going to ThunderClan territory. I didn't realize that it was ShadowClan's territory," Icetail meowed. "Icetail?! Hi," Nightshadow meowed. Icetail looked at Nightshadow confused. "What? You know me? I don't remember you," he meowed. "I-it's Nightshadow, one of Tanglenose's kits," Nightshadow meowed. "Nightkit?! Sorry. I mean Nightshadow. Why are you in ShadowClan?" Icetail asked. Nightshadow hissed. "I chose to come here! Now, tell me who those cats are," Nightshadow demanded. "That's Honeypaw and that's Sunpaw. They're thinking about joining a clan," Icetail meowed. "C-can they join ShadowClan? I please? You have your kits and a mate already! You don't need more cats!" Nightshadow meowed. Icetail thought and meowed, "fine. But they aren't joining yet. We're going to go now," Icetail meowed.

When they got to the ThunderClan camp, Icetail dashed over to Sandheart. "Icetail! Your back!" she meowed. "I'm not staying. I have much more to do. I just wanted to say hi," he meowed. "Oh." "Icetail. Who are these cats?" Spottedstar asked. "This is Alison and Casey or Honeypaw and Sunpaw as you might call them," Icetail meowed. "They're going to join ThunderClan?" Spottedstar asked. "Um…no. they're going to join…ShadowClan," he muttered. "What?! ShadowClan? I take it that Nightshadow talked to you," Spottedstar meowed. "I hate Nightshadow! We all do," Patchtail meowed. "Why?" "She left us and then she and some ShadowClan cats attacked us!" Patchtail meowed. "But wait! They had a good reason. We took Nightshadow at night, which is why they attacked. We stole their warrior," Tanglenose meowed.

Peachpaw, Rainpaw, and Treepaw came running over to Icetail. "Hi!" Peachpaw meowed. Icetail smiled. "So you are my kits! I've been thinking about you guys," Icetail meowed. "That's Peachpaw," Sandheart meowed pointing her tail to the sandy colored one. "That's Treepaw, and that's Rainpaw." Icetail smiled. "I think you're going to be great warriors!" Icetail meowed.

Honeypaw and sunpaw padded over to Sandheart. "you're Sandheart? Hi!" Honeypaw meowed. "hi! What are your kittypet names again?" Sandheart asked. Honeypaw and sunpaw giggled. "we aren't kittypets! We're twolegs! Alison and Casey, alexandra's cousins," Casey meowed. "ailson?! Casey?! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it!" Sandheart meowed. Honeypaw smiled.

"well, I'm sorry to leave, but we have a lot to do. We still have to look for more cats to join ThunderClan. Bye!" Icetail meowed. Honeypaw, sunpaw and Icetail padded away to their house. When they got back, they went around the town. They padded by a cats house and jumped on top of the fence. "this is where Sarah lives. She has a cat named echo," Honeypaw meowed. "echo! Can you come here?" sunpaw meowed.

Echo padded over to the fence. "yes? Who is it?" echo meowed while she jumped on the fence. "hi, I'm Honeypaw, that's my sister sunpaw and that's our friend, Icetail. We wondering if you could gather a bunch of your friends for us," Honeypaw meowed. "why? I don't even know who you are," echo meowed. "yes, you do. I'm Alison and that's Casey. Sarah's friends. Please? Will you gather your friends?" Honeypaw asked. "oh! Sure!" Echo meowed. echo leapt off the fence and started padding to houses and calling her friends.

When they got back to Alison and Casey's house, there were 5 other cats. There names were Angel, Cookie, Alexa, Clover and Mist. Alison and Casey padded into the room and turned back into twolegs. They closed the shades, let the other cats in and then locked the door. "okay, I want you guys to try and turn into people," Casey said. The cats nodded and concentrated hard and Echo, Angel, Clover, and Mist turned into twolegs. Alex and Cookie just stood there trying. Alison and Casey let Cookie and Alexa go back to their house.

Icetail faced Echo, Angel, Clover and Mist. "would you cats like to join a clan?" Icetail asked. They thought for moment and decided to go to the clan. "very well. We will take you now," Icetail said. Alison, Casey, Icetail, Echo, Angel, Clover, and Mist turned back into cats. They went to the ThunderClan camp.

Sandheart came to greet them. "wow! Are all of them like me?" Sandheart asked. Icetail nodded. Spottedstar padded over. "Echo, the light grey she-cat, Angel, the white she-cat, Clover, the tortoiseshell she-cat, and Mist, the Russian blue she-cat, would like to join ThunderClan," Icetail meowed. Spottedstar nodded. "Very well. Lets do their ceremony now."

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. She would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Echo, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Orangetail, you will train Echopaw. Graycloud was your mentor. I hope that his responsibility and encouragement will pass through you to your new apprentice." Spottedstar repeated the ceremony for Angel, Clover and Mist who were now Angelpaw, Cloverpaw, and Mistpaw.

Honeypaw, Sunpaw, and Icetail padded back to their house and fell asleep, knowing the next day was going to be busy. They had school and they had to search for clues of people that might be cats.

* * *

**I want Icetail to be back already...when he comes back, the story isn't going to end though. I think this is my longest Robert/Icetail chapter ever! Yay! :D**


	11. Gathering and Trouble with Peachpaw

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 9: Gathering and Trouble with Peachpaw

Nightshadow was crossing the tree bridge, Rainstorm behind her. "I can't believe I saw Icetail! Well, at least I got to convince these two cats to join ShadowClan!" Nightshadow meowed. Peachpaw pricked her ears. She was in front of Nightshadow, because Cinderstar wasn't able to make it to the gathering, and Clawtail couldn't go either. Peachpaw stopped, so Nightshadow meowed, "Hurry up!" and lightly pushed her. Peachpaw fell off. Unfortunately, there was a strong current today so Peachpaw was pulled underwater and was drifting out into the middle of the lake. Nightshadow stared after her. "Wow. What a wimp. I barely touched her," Nightshadow meowed. Then she realized how skinny Peachpaw had seemed.

She padded onto the island thinking about how bony and skinny she had seemed. She looked at the other ThunderClan cats and they seemed fine. She padded over to Featherfoot. "You know, I have to tell you something," she meowed. "What?" Featherfoot asked while staring hard at her. "One of ThunderClan's apprentices is drifting off into the middle of the lake," Nightshadow meowed. "What?!" Featherfoot dashed to the edge of the island to see Peachpaw's head stick out of the water and then get pushed under again.

Featherfoot dashed over to Silverpath. "Silverpath? Can you do me a favor and get that apprentice?" he asked. Silverpath nodded and jumped into the water. After 5 minutes she started heading back to the island. She came back with Peachpaw, who was unconscious. Nightshadow stared at her. She was very skinny. Too skinny for a normal apprentice. Nightshadow turned around and headed over to the tree where the leaders sit.

"Cats of all clans! Time for the gathering to start!" Spottedstar meowed. "ThunderClan has four new apprentices! Echopaw, Angelpaw, Cloverpaw, and Mistpaw!" "RiverClan has no news," Violetstar meowed. "WindClan has a new medicine cat apprentice along with one new apprentice!" Magicstar meowed. "ShadowClan has two new apprentices. Moonpaw and Shadepaw," Nightshadow meowed.

When the gathering ended, ShadowClan were the first to leave. Featherfoot waited impatiently at the end of the tree bridge, waiting for ShadowClan to get off. "Hurry up!" Featherfoot snapped. Spottedstar gave him a warning look and Nightshadow glared at him. ThunderClan quickly padded over the tree bridge and quickly went to the camp.

Spottedstar went to Featherfoot's den when they got back. "Featherfoot, I'm worried about Peachpaw. Look at her! She's so skinny and bony!" Spottedstar meowed. "I heard Rainpaw and Treepaw talking about it. They were trying to convince Peachpaw to eat. Peachpaw hasn't been eating, from what I heard. Her brother and sister are trying to hide it though and they make Peachpaw nibble on a piece of fresh-kill when a cat passes by," Featherfoot meowed. "I'm going to go talk to them," Spottedstar meowed.

She found Treepaw heading to Featherfoot's den. "Treepaw, come here. I need to talk to you and your brother," Spottedstar meowed. Treepaw looked at her nervously and then nodded. When they found Rainpaw, Spottedstar took them out of the camp, far away so that no other cat would hear. Unfortunately, they were by the ShadowClan border and Nightshadow decided to eavesdrop. "Treepaw, Rainpaw, I heard from Featherfoot that you guys have been covering for Peachpaw. Do you know why she hasn't been eating?" Spottedstar meowed. Treepaw shook her head. "No! She doesn't even seem to know," Treepaw meowed. "What you guys did was very dangerous. She could've died. Now, I want you to watch her carefully so we can find out why she's not eating," Spottedstar meowed. The two apprentices nodded.

The next morning, Peachpaw woke up and saw Treepaw watching her. "Why are you watching me?" Peachpaw asked. "I don't know. I have nothing to do," Treepaw meowed. Peachpaw got up and went to Spiritwind. "Can we train?" she asked. Spiritwind nodded. Rainpaw dashed to Tigerfur. "Can I train with Peachpaw?" he asked. "Okay!" Tigerfur meowed.

Rainpaw watched Peachpaw's every move on the way to the sandy hollow. They practiced the front paw blow. Peachpaw whacked Rainpaw on the head, but all he felt was a light tap. Then he lightly whacked her on the head and she fell to the ground. "Rainpaw?! Why did you hit her hard?" Spiritwind asked. "b-but I didn't! I hit her like this!" Rainpaw meowed demonstrating how he did it on Spiritwind. "oh." Peachpaw got up. "s-sorry about that," she mewed.

"I that's enough battle training. Let's go back to camp," Tigerfur meowed. Rainpaw watched her carefully on the way back and all day. After 3 days, Peachpaw noticed it. She spun around. "Why are you watching me?!" she asked. "Okay. I'll tell you. Me and Treepaw told Spottedstar about how you're not eating. She told us to watch you," Rainpaw confessed. Peachpaw gasped. She dashed away to the ShadowClan border. Is this how Nightshadow felt? I think she told me that her brother betrayed her. But…what's his name again? Peachpaw thought. She got dizzy and she ran across the border. She stopped as she scented a cat. She spun around and saw a cat behind her. It leapt at her and clawed her. Suddenly, it stopped. She looked up and saw Nightshadow. "What are you doing here?" she asked Peachpaw and the other cat. "I-I want to join ShadowClan," Peachpaw stammered. She then fainted from lack of food.

"And you?" Nightshadow asked the other cat. "This is ShadowClan? Great. I want to join too," the cat answered. "What's your name?" Nightshadow asked. "My name? My name is Waterpaw," the cat meowed. "Waterpaw? Okay. I'll take you to Cinderstar," Nightshadow meowed while grabbing Peachpaw by the scruff. "By the way, I want to know why you attacked Peachpaw." Nightshadow asked. "She smells like ThunderClan and I hate ThunderClan cats," waterpaw meowed. "So do I."

When they got to the ShadowClan camp, Nightshadow took Waterpaw and Peachpaw to Cinderstar's den. "Cinderstar? May I come in?" she asked. "Yes, Nightshadow," Cinderstar meowed. She padded in with Peachpaw in her mouth. She placed her down and meowed, "she wants to join ShadowClan. She fainted though. Out of hunger. I heard she hasn't been eating. I think ThunderClan have been starving their apprentices," Nightshadow meowed. "I will allow her to join. Poor, poor ThunderClan are becoming nothing at all losing all their apprentices," Cinderstar meowed. "Also, a cat named Waterpaw wants to join. She hates ThunderClan like I do. Can you let her join? She's exactly what I want to get revenge on Patchtail!" Nightshadow hissed. Cinderstar thought. "You are the cat that wanted the Dark forest cats to win. I am allowing you only because of Nightshadow," he meowed. "Just don't cause trouble for ShadowClan." Waterpaw nodded. "I will give you your warrior name now, since your brother has his," Cinderstar meowed.

Nightshadow took Peachpaw to Cloudfoot's den and then she sat next to rainstorm for Waterpaw's ceremony.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Waterpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Waterpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Waterpool. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Isn't that the cat that helped the Dark Forest cats?" Rainstorm asked. "Yes, but she is going to help me get revenge on Patchtail," Nightshadow meowed. "Oh. Well, I know it isn't good to get revenge, but I am not going to say anything," he meowed. Nightshadow purred with amusement. "Well, I have another cat that's going to help me. Peachpaw! She joined ShadowClan. But, she starved herself. Want to go check on her with me?" Nightshadow meowed. "Sure."

Nightshadow and rainstorm padded into Cloudfoot's den to see Peachpaw sitting up. "Oh wow. She really is skinny," rainstorm whispered. Mudpaw looked at Nightshadow and rainstorm. "Can you go get her fresh-kill? She agreed to eat if she can leave our den," Mudpaw meowed. Nightshadow nodded and went to go get a piece of fresh-kill. Peachpaw gobbled it up and then padded out. "Hi Nightshadow. Thanks for helping me. Um…I'm sorry what I said to you when I was in ThunderClan. But, I understand how you feel! Treepaw and Rainpaw told Spottedstar what I was doing," Peachpaw meowed.

Cinderstar made Nightshadow Peachpaw's mentor and Nightshadow trained her hard the rest of the day. "Wow! I think you'll be made a warrior tomorrow! You know a lot!" Nightshadow meowed. They went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a piece. Peachpaw sat with Nightshadow, Secretwhisker, and rainstorm.

Back in the ThunderClan camp, Spottedstar was going to go out to look for Peachpaw with Treepaw, Rainpaw, and Sandheart. After they searched half the territory, they headed back to the camp because it was getting late. "I can't believe Peachpaw is out there! It's cold outside since it's almost leaf-bare!" Rainpaw meowed. "I know! I hope she doesn't get sick!" Treepaw meowed. Spottedstar looked at the two apprentices. They really missed her. She was going to tell them where she thought Peachpaw went, but they would blame themselves. She knew Rainpaw told Peachpaw why he was watching her. She had gone out searching for Peachpaw herself and found Peachpaw's scent, but it went into ShadowClan territory.

The next morning, Nightshadow took Peachpaw out with rainstorm and they taught her the last battle techniques she needed to learn. When they got back, Nightshadow headed over to Cinderstar's den. "Cinderstar? I think Peachpaw is ready to be a warrior. Rainstorm agreed. I took him with me today," Nightshadow meowed. "Very well. If you think so, then let's make her a warrior," he meowed.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Peachpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Peachpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Peachpelt. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior." "Peachpelt! Peachpelt!" the clan chanted.

"I want to convince Rainpaw and Treepaw to come to ShadowClan! How about we sneak over and talk to them?" Peachpelt meowed. Nightshadow nodded. "Yes! Then, ShadowClan will be stronger and ThunderClan will be weaker!" Nightshadow meowed. Rainstorm looked at Nightshadow. "I'll help. As long as we don't totally destroy the clan. Only Patchpelt," rainstorm meowed. "Yes. Only Patchpelt. He and his clan will have to be weakened though. So every apprentice will have to be convinced to be an apprentice of ShadowClan!" Nightshadow meowed.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! What will happen to ThunderClan? Keep reading! Next is a Robert/Icetail chapter. I have a good idea for it though! i think...And just so you know, Cinderstar does not know what Nightshadow, Peachpelt, and Rainstorm are going to do. If he knew, he wouldn't let them becuase he is fair and would not want apprentices joining just because they want to be warriors faster. He is kind and so is ShadowClan! ShadowClan just had bad leaders...  
**


	12. The Last Day and Departure Time

**Disclamier: I do NOT own Warriors or any books or anything at all! I am just an average person who writes fanfictions**

* * *

Ch. 10: The Last Day and Departure

Icetail fell asleep as a cat, in Alison and Casey's room. The next morning, Katrina came into the room. "Alison, Casey! Time to get ready for school," she said. "Okay mom! We'll be in the kitchen in a minute!" Casey said. When her mom left the room, she covered herself with the blanket and start falling asleep again. '

Icetail pounced on Casey and yowled, "Wake up you lazy fool!" both Alison and Casey sat up and glared at him. "Get ready. We have to get to school early, so we can make a list of who we think are cats," Icetail meowed. Katrina came in and said, "Where's Robert?" "Uh…he probably went to school early!" Casey lied. "Ya! He probably went to…ya…" Alison said. Katrina nodded and left the room.

'

Robert went to the bathroom, and put on his clothes. He came out to find Alison and Casey ready. When they looked at him, they gasped. "Oh no! Your hair is turning blue again! And are those whiskers I see?" Alison said. Robert looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh no! I'm not really a twoleg, so the power must be fading away! Good thing this is our last day," Robert meowed. Alison put a cap on Robert and then had him climb out the window.

Alison and Casey grabbed 3 cereal bars. "Bye mom! We don't have time today! We're just going to eat these on the way," Casey shouted while running out the door. Robert, Alison and Casey ate quickly and then ran to their classroom. They got out a pen and a pad. "Okay. Who do are we inviting over?" Alison asked. "Andrew, Bella, and Rose," Casey said. "Okay," Robert said as he wrote 3 quick invitations. He gave Alison one and Casey one. Robert walked over to Andrew and gave it to him. Alison gave hers to Bella, who didn't even look up at her. Casey gave hers to Rose.

The three quickly worked on their work and kept staring at the clock. When it was lunch break, they were the first down to the cafeteria. "Wow. Look how fast they're going. They must really want school to end," Alexandra whispered to Sarah. When they got to the lunch table they talked about what they would do when Andrew, Bella, and Rose got there. When Alexandra came over the stopped talking. "Okay, what's the big deal? Why did you just stop talking? Don't pretend I didn't see you. I did," Alexandra said.

"It's none of your business!" Robert hissed. Alison and Casey flashed a warning look at him. Alexandra stared at him. "Did you just hiss at me?" she asked. "Uh…no! I don't hiss. It was probably your imagination. Um…I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," he said. He dashed away. Alison and Casey looked at each other and chased after him.

"Robert! Look! Your hair is turning blue again, and you got shorter and your whiskers are longer and your growing a tail!" Casey said. "Oh no! We still have half of a school day to go through! What will I do?" he said. Casey took off her jacket. "Here. Put this around your waist. It'll hide your tail. And lets put tape on your whiskers," Casey said. They hid all his cat like things and then they went back and finished eating.

When school finally finished, his whiskers were full length and a little bit of his tail was popping out from under the jacket. They grabbed their bags and dashed out of the school. Alexandra followed the, careful not to be seen. She followed them into the forest and watched as he took off his hat to reveal blue hair, took off the tape to reveal long whiskers and took off the jacket to reveal his long blue tail. Alexandra gasped. They're hanging out with some kind of monster! She thought. Then, there was a flash of light and Alexandra closed her eyes. When she opened them, there was a russian blue cat in Robert's place.

"What just happened?! What is Robert actually?" Alexandra asked. Alison and Casey turned around and gasped. "d-do you think she saw?" Casey whispered to Alison. Alison nodded. They ran away holding Icetail tightly. Alexandra chased them to their house. They ran into the house and locked the door. They went to their room and shut the windows tight. "I can't believe it! Icetail, your secret is revealed to a twoleg!" Alison said. "all we need to do is wait for Andrew, Bella, and Rose and after we'll leave," Icetail meowed. "b-but, we're going to a different clan. We won't ever see you again," Casey said. "yes you will. There are gatherings. It's when cats from all the clans meet to share news," Icetail meowed. Casey and Alison nodded.

Some one knocked on the door. "hello?" Andrew said. Casey unlocked the door and let them in. "hi! I'm glad you guys could make it," she said. Andrew said hi and so did Rose, but Bella just sat on one of the chairs. "okay. You guys might think we're crazy for this, but we think you guys might be cats. To make sure, this cat is going to say something to you, and you have to tell us what it said. First is Andrew," Alison said. "Hello. I'm Icetail what's your name?" Icetail meowed. "the cat said, Hello. I'm Icetail what's your name? to me," Andrew said. "go to that side of the room. Next is Rose," Casey said. "you probably know my name since that tom said it. And don't call me the cat! Call me Icetail," Icetail hissed. "um…Icetail said, you probably know my name since that tom said it. And don't call me the cat! Call me Icetail," Rose said. "go where Andrew is standing. Last is Bella," Alison said. "hello Bella. I'm glad to meet you. Would you like to join ThunderClan?" Icetail meowed. Bella nodded. "awesome! Spottedstar our leader will give you an apprentice name when you get there," he meowed.

"Bella, you were supposed to say what Icetail said, but answering his question was fine too," Casey said. "Now, we want you to try to turn into cats," Alison said. "Okay! What kind of stupid loser meeting is this? It's obvious that the cat is a robot that automatically talks," Andrew said. Icetail looked taken aback. "How dare you insult me! I am not a robot whatever that is," Icetail hissed. He concentrated hard and turned into a twoleg. Except he had whiskers, ears and a tail. Then he turned back into a cat.

Andrew stared in shock along with Rose. Andrew, Rose and Bella concentrated hard and turned into cats. Andrew turned into a red tom, Rose turned into a light brown she-cat with white paws, and Bella turned into a beautiful white she-cat. They all turned back into cats, except for Icetail who went out the window. They started walking towards the door, but got stopped by Katrina. "Alison and Casey, I heard Haley has been missing for a long time. Will you go look for her? Her mother is very nervous," Katrina said. Alison and Casey glanced at each other and said, "sure mom."

They dashed towards the forest, where Alexandra was waiting. She saw them turn into cats and start padding into the forest. Haley might be there too! I have to follow them! She thought. She followed them until they went into the camp. She waited and saw Alison and Casey, now known as Honeypaw and Sunpaw, pad out and head for the ShadowClan camp.

In the ThunderClan camp, Spottedstar was doing ceremonies.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. she would like to become a warrior of ThunderClan, but must first become an apprentice. Bella, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lunarpaw. Spiritwind, you will train Lunarpaw. I was your mentor. I hope that my wisdom and responsibility will pass through you to your new apprentice." She repeated the ceremony for Andrew and Rose now known as Bramblepaw and Rosepaw.

In ShadowClan, Rainstorm was going to mentor Honeypaw and Secretwhisker was going to mentor Sunpaw. At night, Peachpelt, rainstorm, and Nightshadow snuck out to the ThunderClan camp to convince the apprentices to join ShadowClan.

* * *

**Ta-da! Ya. i think it wasn't that bad it being a Robert/Icetail chapter...**


	13. Read this! Very important!

This story is not having much happen, and a twilight story which I posted July 20, 2008 has gotten more hits than this story and I posted this story June 28, 2008

This story is not having much happen, and a twilight story which I posted July 20, 2008 has gotten more hits than this story and I posted this story June 28, 2008. also, there is nothing interesting that is going to happen. I can't think of anything good. I am thinking of just stopping it and never writing it again. Leave a review with your opinion. Thanks! :D


	14. Author Note

**Okay, okay. I will keep writing it. I still haven't gotten many hits and stuff, and my other story Twilight Meets Warriors is much better than this, but I will continue this story. Please read Twilight Meets Warriors too! Thanks!**


	15. Convincing

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors. But, I do own my other stories (just not the story their based on so check them out!)_**

**I know, I know. It's short for having not written the story in a long time, but this is the second to last chapter (Already started writing sequel to this! ^^) and the last chapter needs all of the ideas in that chapter in none others, so... ya. Enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated this since who-knows-when...**

* * *

Ch. 11: Convincing

Rainstorm, Peachpelt, and Nightshadow stopped at the border and planned how they were going to get the apprentices over here. They decided that Peachpelt would go over the border and sneak into the camp. Then, she would get all of the apprentices to go over to the border.

Once Peachpelt got to the camp entrance, she snuck in and dashed quietly to the apprentices den. She prodded the new apprentices and her brother and sister. "Wha-? Who is it?" Rosepaw asked. "I am Peachpelt a warrior from ShadowClan. I am Rainpaw and Treepaw's sister. You just joined ThunderClan, right?" Rosepaw nodded. "Well, do you want to become a warrior as fast as you can?" she asked. "Ya! I'd love to. That'd be awesome," Bramblepaw whispered. Peachpelt looked at Rainpaw and Lunarpaw who were still sleeping.

"Hmmm… he's still such a deep sleeper. Gosh, I used to always pull pranks on him. I know him as well as the back of my paw. I'll just take him while he's sleeping…" Peachpelt meowed. Peachpelt realized the den was quite full and saw 3 other cats hiding there eyes with their paws. "You apprentices want to come along, too?" Angelpaw took her paw off her eyes and nodded. Rosepaw, Bramblepaw, Angelpaw, Cloverpaw, and Mistpaw followed Peachpelt out, with Rainpaw on her back.

When they got to the border, Nightshadow gasped. "wow, Peachpelt! You hit jackpot! You got 6 cats! You're almost as good as Rainstorm," Nightshadow meowed as she rubbed her head against Rainstorm's.

They padded back to ShadowClan quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. Unfortunately, Sunpaw was just going to sleep by the lake. Nightshadow stopped and pushed Peachpelt back and hoped Sunpaw wouldn't see them. Sunpaw passed them as if there was nothing there. Now, all Nightshadow had to do was plan on how to attack ThunderClan without Cinderstar knowing…


End file.
